Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a light source module and a lighting device including the same.
Light source modules having a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) with varying structural design have been widely used in vehicle headlamps. Such light source modules commonly have an LED structural arrangement specifically designed based on the varying designs of individual vehicle models.
In order to be used in these individual vehicle models, a new mold must be designed and manufactured every time a new model of car is manufactured based on a design of a lamp of each specific model of car. These molds need to be retained and managed until the discontinuation of the specific model of vehicle it is used to manufacture headlamps for.